The Fairy Legacy: Crime
by forcemagic21
Summary: Ever wondered what the Dark Guild annihilating wizard organization Crime Sorcerie was like? Join Yousuke Fernandez and Reiki Abernathy with their band of misfit mages as they wander Fiore in search of justice and newfound romance.
1. Prologue: The Force

**From the author: Sorry if y'all wanted some Fairy Tail, but this story takes place after the "strongest team" becomes older, but I promise that there will be some Fairy Tail action later. Hang on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas and concepts of Fairy Tail, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Everyone knows the legacy of Fairy Tail; the stories of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and the Exceeds. But who is Crime Sorcerie? What is their story?

"I'm hungry, dangit! I want my meat!" bellowed Yousuke, a handsome fourteen-year-old wizard. Even though he was the son of Jellal and Erza Fernandez, he didn't have any special luxuries.

"Calm down, kid. I would get pissed off over that kind of stuff too. Let's just kick that Dark Guild's asses and treat ourselves to a meal. What do you think?" asked the ever famous Gray Fullbuster.

He had been visiting the guild (Crime Sorcerie) with his wife, Juvia, to see Erza's new baby girl Anya, a.k.a., Yousuke's little sister. Crime Sorcerie was an independent guild run by Jellal, and they had been officially fighting, rather, annihilating one Dark Guild after the other since the year of 791.

"Fine," Yousuke said, rubbing his stomach.

As the trail became more exposed to light, his adrenaline rose and he forgot all about his meaty thoughts. He loved the fight, and he loved using his Light Dagger magic to knock out his opponents. Soon, he and Gray found the Dark Guild building, high above a small hill, and the small reeds planted in front of it were swaying to the gentle wind. Gray scoffed.

"So much for keeping their cover," he said, laughing, "they seem like the most innocent Dark Guild I've laid eyes on!"

"Gray-san! Gray-san! GRAY!" Yousuke saw floods of wizards pouring like water out of the guild building doors. Almost all of them had weapons, and some had fiery bolts of magic shooting out of their hands. He two ran forward, charging into the mass.

"I don't know if we can beat them!" screamed a bewildered Yousuke. "There are so many!"

"We can do it! They aren't so inno-"

Gray was cut off by what seemed to be an invisible bullet. It hit most of the wizards' vital magic spots, and they all fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Then, a huge wave of invisible force coming from infront of them knocked the remaining unconcious. Yousuke and Gray pivoted around, only to find a girl about Yousuke's age standing reluctantly behind them. She had straight brown hair with yellow-orange tips, and her uility belt had two sharp daggers hanging from it. But what surprised Yousuke were her eyes, they had the demonic sharpness similar to that of a fox. Both of them stepped back, amazed.

"Were you the one that sent those force attacks? We were supposed to take them out, not you!" Yousuke said impatiently.

"Crap. Oh well, I destroy every trace of evil I see, so I couldn't help it. 'Heard around here that they were a weak guild that intimidated people with their numbers, so I figured that they'd be easy prey," the girl explained. "I am Reiki Abernathy. I saw you guild insignia (gestured to Yousuke), and I have wanted to kick butt with your guild for ages. What do you say?" She held out her hand and Yousuke shook it quickly. He couldn't help but glance at her as he did so.

"If you want to come, just follow us," Gray couldn't help but smile to himself. This young lad had fallen in love at first sight.

The threesome arrived at the gates of their guild with some time before dinner. Yousuke slammed open the doors and yelled out his traditional new member call to his guildmates:

"Oi, you guys! New member here! DAD!"

Jellal came down from the second floor with his face in his hands. Behind him came Juvia and Erza with Anya.

"It's 'Master' to you, Yousuke. I don't want you being so loud around Anya, either," Jellal sighed and went to stand next to Reiki. Gray hugged Juvia and smiled to himself yet again for the second time.

While this was going on, Reiki was immediately surrounded by the other guild members. Some shook her hands, hugged her, praised her "amazingly beautiful hair", and welcomed her with a smile.

"This is great and all," she said suddenly. "But where can I get my insignia tattoo?"

**Yay...cliffhanger... In chapter two everything will sort out. And I'm sure you know where the romance began... I will update the next chappy as soon as I can, but in the meantime please review chapter one! If I made any errors, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bacon, Love, and Tragedy

**From the author: Now we get into the real meat of this story! New characters! Awesome magic abilities! And a hint of romance! Keep in mind these characters are around 17 years old.**

3 years after chapter one...

"Reiki! Reiki! REIKI!"

The force magic user opened her eyes after a deep sleep. She saw a good-looking, red-haired face smiling calmly down at her. But instead of waking up civily, she sent a booming wave of force, pushing Yousuke out the door.

"Dammit Yousuke! I have an alarm clock, so I don't need you coming in and scaring the hell out of me like that!" screamed Reiki.

"You're cute when you're angry," said Yousuke. "and you don't scare me. Let's see what Marienne has made for breakfast." He held out his hand to help Reiki up, and she reluctantly took it. On her way down the stairs, she couldn't help but touch her hand gently. The salty smell of bacon emerged from the kitchen, along with a hint of eggs. She saw her best friend, Marienne, cooking at he stove. Ever since she met her, Reiki felt a little jealous, her friend was pretty, with blonde hair and startling green eyes, but in the end they got along very well.

She sat down next to Brock, who was sleeping soundly in his chair. His unkempt mane of hair got in his face and he swatted it away from his eyes. There was a long scar on his left one. Secretly, she had heard that Marienne and Brock had recently become a couple, so she always pretended, for her friends' sake, that she had no idea what was really going on. Brock was a powerful wizard, he used heat magic, he was able to burn enemies and manipulate things by using their heat signatures, but on the other hand, Marienne was a shape shifter and was excellent with hand-to-hand combat. Recently, the four had become the strongest team in Crime Sorcerie, and they were all at S-Class level. They were granted with the traditional name of Team Crime.

Reiki heard a grunt and found Yousuke sitting next to her. His hair was ruffled from sleep, and Reiki held in a laugh. Yousuke saw her smiling and grinned at her.

Crap I'm turning red! thought Reiki. But thankfully Yousuke didn't notice, and stared at the oncoming plates of food coming their way.

"Oi!" exclaimed Marienne, slugging Brock in the head. She could become violent when people didn't eat her cooking. "Breakfast is ready, idiot."

"Yosh! Thanks Mari," said Brock, flashing a small smile at his girlfriend.

The four devoured breakfast, ran out of the house they shared together, and arrived shortly at their beloved Crime Sorcerie.

The foursome were immediately greeted by a blazing fireball that zoomed quickly past Yousuke's head.

"Holy-" Yousuke was cut off when two arms wrapped around his and Brock's shoulders.

"Ah, so these are Jellal's boys! Looks like they could beat the hell of a living soul out of me!" The boys turned, only to see Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Salamander master of Fairy Tail, with his wife Lucy.

"I brought some of the crew here to celebrate Anya's third birthday! You didn't forget, did you, Yousuke?" asked Jellal.

Some of his guildmates, the legendary Ur and Meredy, stared at him as well. Harley, a metal-user, also glared at him with his single robotic whole guild formed a circle around the four teens.

"You better remember, kid," said Reina, the black haired ex-Dark Guild mage.

"Where is her present? I have the cake and everything, but you were in charge of the present!" his mother was in dismay.

"Dammit," Yousuke cursed. But Anya was standing with him, and Yousuke picked her up. She smiled with her father's eyes. A small red mark encircled her eye, proving she was of Fernandez descent. This time, she only hugged Yousuke tighter.

"Yousuke my present,"she said. "Yousuke."

Yousuke smiled and formed a group hug circle, closest to Reiki, then Marienne, Brock, and his family.

"See dad, mom, I didn't even need to get her anything."

Next day

Team Crime stared blankly at the job board. The S-Class board had been filled with bandit defeat requests, which for some reason, bothered Reiki. She paced back and forth uncomfortably, ever so often glaring at the stood in front of her to stop her worrying.

"What's with you? You've been like this ever since we looked through the possible job requests. Something's up, and I need you to tell us," he explained. Marienne and Brock nodded in agreement.

"Fine," she said. "I'll tell you the story. My parents were mages living in Marauna, a small but friendly town that happily coexisted with the local wizards. One day though, a bandit dark guild with overhwhelming numbers killed the mayor of our town and his family, leaving only his two-year-old son behind."

Yousuke nodded. This was the guild that Reiki defeated, and where he met her with Gray.

She continued,"My parents were suddenly accused of letting the bandits into the heavily secured town, juat because they happened to be wizards. After I was born, my parents ran away to live in a small, secluded village many miles from that wrerched town Marauna. We lived there happliy for ten years, until a group of mages ironically coming from Marauna came into the village. Their group conaiated of people that wielded a type of magic that could ultimately dissolve other forms of magic, and they were powerful. Their mission: wipe out every wizard in Fiore."

Marienne stared and let out a small gasp. Brock held her hand and waited for the story to finish.

"Among them was the mayor's son, James, who was twelve at the time. I can still see him in my mind.

They were starting the elimination in the small areas first, and they would go bigger as they moved outwards from Fiore. But, to do this successfully, they disguised as mages and infiltrated many other villages like ours. My parents were unrecognizable compared to ten years ago, so we layed low for a while. No one suspected we were wizards.

"I met James when I went out to explore the neighborhood as I did every day. We talked and became friends over a few months. But on one day, after coming home from my exploring..." Reiki paused and a stifled sob came from her.

"...I found my parents on the floor, dead."

**Super tragic, I know. I will explain how they died, and how the Maraunians found out about them being mages (that probably won't make you feel any better but it'll help) Sorry if there are an errors, but please review my chappies!**


	3. Chapter 2: Jobs, Tension, and Ivy

**From the author: Action is coming guys! A new job also appears! Will Reiki meet a figure of the past? What adventure will Team Crime begin?**

"How did they find out?" asked Brock.

Reiki continued. "Apparently James was interrogated into telling the 'fake mages', I guess you can say, into telling them who I really was. I felt so idiotic for giving away my family's secret, and I thought I could trust my only friend. He left with them without a trace the next day. I buried my parents using magic, and I traveled to Marauna in search of revenge. When I arrived, I heard of many Dark Guild and bandit organization defeat jobs, and I travelled to many villages defeating them. I was ten at the time, and fourteen when I met Yousuke and Gray-san. I had forgotten all about revenge and devoted myself to justice."

She looked at her friends and said, "So there you have it. I told you the story, so let's pick a job already!"

Marienne was staring deeply at the request board. She ripped a sheet off violently and shoved it into her teammates' faces.

"This! The Dark Guild job close to Marauna! Reiki, if you go, you can uncover some secrets! I'm sure no one will recognize you, and with a band of other people, it will be even better." Marienne paused to gesture to her friends."And it says here that the reward is guest access to the Maraunian ball, hosted by James Belladonna, the ex-mayor's son. You can find out the true reason why your parents died!"

Reiki stared at the piece of paper and stuffed it into her pocketed utility belt.

"We leave tomorrow, no exceptions!"

Next day

Team Crime stood outside of the house they shared together, waiting for Marienne to grab their train tickets. She came out of the door and they drove in their "magic powered car" to the drafty train station. They hauled their luggage onto the train and disposed of their tickets to board. Yousuke found a one room booth and they all took a seat; Marienne next to Brock and Reiki next to Yousuke. The ride was long, and they were all very tense from their nervousness, especially Reiki. Yousuke noticed, and subconciously held her hand for the remainder of the trip.

Finally, the train opened its doors to Marauna, but the team was stopped abruptly by the conductor.

"If you mages want to live, you better lay low in this town. The people aren't as lenient as they used to be back around ten years ago. 'Wish you kids luck," he said, unloading their baggage.

Reiki only became more tense as she said thank you, but his time it was she that subconciously grabbed Yousuke's hand. The town hadn't changed much in the seven years since Reiki last visited: the food stalls lining the narrowest streets, brownstone houses encircling the city square, and the seemingly friendly people walking around the area. The four of them covered their insignia tattoos and strolled along like regular pedestrians would. They checked into the hotel they would be staying at, and then dashed to the forest behind the city.

"They are here. Deep into the brush we'll find the Dark Guild," said Reiki. "I have this serious gut feeling."

"You better have a smart gut, 'cause I'm not following an idiot," replied Brock with a smirk. Reiki took the insult with an angry scowl.

After some walking, a large building appeared. Ivy curled up its walls and the red bricks were a contrasting sight against the lush green of the forest. An unsuspecting mage walked out the door, and Reiki threw one of her daggers, pinning him to the walls of the guild structure. Marienne punched him, knocking him out, and she immediately took him form. Reiki lifted the wizard with her magic and sent a large wave, throwing him into some faraway bushes. Marienne looked at them with her Dark Guild form.

"How do I look?" she said in a man's voice. Her friends cracked up earnestly.

Winking at them, Marienne walked cautiously into the Dark Guild, (which beared the name of Poisoned Ivy) and Yousuke could hear the sound of violence erupting from the inside.

"That's my girl," Brock whispered to himself.

What came next surprised them. Marienne flew out of the building, thankfully caught in Brock's arms. Hordes of wizards came out with weapons Reiki remembered. They deflected all kinds of magic, and it was the same kind of weapon that had killed her parents. Rage built up inside of her as she charged toward the mass. She held up her hand like a gun and pretended to fire. Yousuke knew this move, what she now called her "gunshot special". It was the first move she used when she defeated those bandits three years ago. Lines of wizards dropped to the ground as her invisible bullet shot their weak spots.

Brock was using one strong looking guy as his "heat puppet". From the inside out, Brock used his magic to cause massive amounts of pain. Fire rose from his hands and mulitiple mages drowned in his hot flames. Screams drenched their ears, meaning defeat was a close sign. The angst on their enemies' faces were a good sign to the team. Marienne and Yousuke fought back-to-back, blinding flashes of electric light against bruising punches and kicks.

After some time, with panting breaths, Poisoned Ivy was defeated. Stirring bodies were all over the churned dirt of the forest. Reiki smiled and held on to a tree branch. Brock hugged Marienne and saw to her wounds, while Yousuke flashed the best smile Reiki had ever seen, making her turn a little red. But suddenly, the double doors to the building opened.

Four people stood outside of it. Two were twins, their toothy grins and long tuxedos reached the ground. Canes sprouted from their hands out of thin air. A woman stood next to them: her two brown eyes were familiar to Reiki, and her feet seemed to root themselves into the earth, while her green hair shimmered in the light of the sun. The last man seemed to be their leader, the master of the guild. He had a bulky build, and his eyes seemed to be squinting. A large mace sat on his shoulder and a wide array of knives hung from the leather sash leaning across his shoulders.

"So, you kids defeated our pawns, eh? Not bad for that crime buster guild run by some idiot ex-criminal," the leader said. Yousuke glared at the large man before him, but the leader continued. "I am Reymas. The woman is Violet. The twins are Verano and Invierno. If you want to live, leave. Or if you can, beat us. If you cannot do either, you might as well drop dead by our hand."

_Who are these people? Why do they seem so familiar? And the question is, do they have to do with my_ _past? _ thought Reiki.

Team Crime was now caught up in a fight for their lives, and a battle for Reiki's past.

**Woot-woot! Finally, an intemse action scene rises to the story! I hope the little Poisoned Ivy fight trap thing was enjoyable for you guys. Please review my chappies and I will update as soon as I can. If there are any errors, again, really sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3: Anger, Doubles, and Victories

**From the author: HARDCORE ACTION TIME! This chapter will be fullfilling if you wanted to see Team Crime kick some ass! It's my first time writing an action scene, so I hope it's okay.**

Yousuke was the first to make a move, he headed straight for Reymas with a flying fist, only to have it blocked by a large machete knife. A trickle of blood ran smoothly down his hand.

"Let's see you crappy souls attempt to defeat us, Poisoned Ivy!" cackled the twins, Verano and Invierno.

Reiki suddenly remembered who these people were. They were the four most powerful mages that belonged to the guild that had killed her parents! Her sudden epiphany was abruptly cut off by a vine that grew up her leg. The woman known as Violet stared at her with the eyes of a demon. Reiki blew off the vine with a force bullet.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Brock and Marienne fending off the twins' magic. Sheilds and weapons popped out of thin air, and they came in constant supply. When one weapon broke, another took its place, and with two wizards behind it, the result was worse. Marienne tried to keep her cool as she fought; these people were indeed powerful, but they had an obvious flaw. She gestured to Brock, and he seemed to catch her drift.

Yousuke was raging. This man was not joking when he boasted some moments before. Daggers whizzed past him as he barely managed to dodge them.

Shit! My magic has no opening, he thought.

He took his chance. A lance of light struck Reymas and pushed him a slight distance away where he was standing. He pulled out three small knives and threw them at Yousuke with inhuman speed. He was barely able to dodge the attack.

Where is his magic? thought Yousuke.

A hand crept up his shoulder, and when he turned around, Reymas punched him square in the face. Yousuke smirked.

"Come at me!"

"Booming Gale!"

Reiki stared at Violet. Her body became thicker with every attack Reiki sent at her. A vine whipped through the air and snagged her arms and legs. Struggling for a moment, Reiki gave herself a few seconds to think. Her daggers emerged from her belt and she cut the vines. Dropping down onto the forest floor,vines just kept emerging from any signs of plant life. Reiki noticed this, and stood before the woman.

"Nice try," she said. "But you have no way out of my plan."

Using knives of great force, trees fell in a domino action along the sides of the forest. Violet only smiled.

"I should say 'nice try' to you."

Marienne and Brock linked arms and faced opposite directions. Their feet were planted in the ground, and Verano and Invierno cackled.

"Your love isn't enough, brats! You will never defeat us, the Twins of Mespaño*!"

"Body Form: Natsu Dragneel!" yelled Marienne.

Instantly, the muscular body of their guildmaster's friend appeared. She and Brock fell into the Unison Raid position. The twins stared.

"You girl, even if you turn into that Fairy Tail idiot, you will never be as powerful! Your power will drain, and Poisoned Ivy will be victorious!"

"If it's for Reiki's sake, we will defeat you by any means possible! Brock!"

"Yosh!"

Reiki seemed to hear Marienne's voice in her head. A warm sensation tigled through her veins as she threw a punch at Violet.

"I'm not defeated yet, dammit! You better watch it, 'cause I'll kick your ass!"

Farthrr away, Yousuke was cursing to himself. This Reymas was fast, but there was a loophole to his magic. He would attack, wounding him, but he would stop for the slightest moment to rest.

_If I could only hit him_, thought Yousuke.

He threw an attack, and it was his best one, so at this point his life was on the line.

"Blinding Halo! Wings of a sinner, burn the hero to ashes!"

A golden yellow circle appeared from the ground up and caught Reymas in Yousuke's stratagetic area. It closed itself around his body, binding his arms together. The light dissapeared, slowly making its way into the insides of Reymas.

"What the hell-"

He was cut off by his own screams. The light had burned itself in, and his body was aflame from an invisible fire so bright, it was unable to be seen by the naked eye. And now, on the ground, lay a defeated Reymas. Yousuke smiled in triumph, and half limping and half running, he began moving closer to Reiki.

"Looks like the little fox needs some help."

"Unison Raid!"

Fire and intense heat spilled from the magic users' hands. The two were fighting against the pressure of the twins' shields.

"You will never-"

Marienne brought the hammer down on both of their faces. She punched and kicked leaving them no room to attack.

"I saw right through your stupid strategy," she explained. "You threw constant attacks at us, but while we were becoming tired, I noticed that you were becoming tired as well. My magic can copy the abilities of others as well as their magic power, so you merely underestimated me. Now, I can go help my friend annihilate your guildmate. I will _crush_ her." Marienne added emphasis to the last part and ran off to Reiki's direction.

"Talk about a full frontal assault," said Brock.

While he was still there, he gave the twins one last kick in the side before running to Marienne.

**I hope the chapter wasn't too short for you. I wanted it to consist solely of action, so you could see some awesomeness happen. Sorry for any errors, and please post a review. Happy 2014 everyone!**

***-If anyone knows Spanish, Spain is España, so I combined it with Mexico. Also, ****_el verano _****means summer, while ****_el invierno _****means winter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Guns, Cabs, and Plans

**From the author: Reiki's friends to the rescue! But something is suspicious about their job...**

Reiki saw the three bodies of her friends run up to her. They formed a human barricade around her, glaring at Violet.

"We defeated your guild," chided Marienne. "So now we will defeat you!"

All four of them attacked at once, and Reiki propelled herself using her magic and stood before the woman, holding up her hand gun to her forehead.

"Gunshot Special," she muttered, and Violet staggered and fell with a gasp of pain.

Reiki fell, but was caught in Yousuke's arms. The four held on to each other and limped out of the forest, but they were halted by an average looking man in a uniform. He gave them a tied up piece of paper, bowed, and walked away. Brock tore off the seal and read it.

"'Hello, Reiki. This job was made especially for you, and my guild was happy to let you win. I have set up a scenario to meet with you. Trapping you and your possible friends has been fun, but be sure to come to our ball at seven o'clock sharp. I have arranged transportation to meet you at the Liveranje Hotel at six thirty. Best regards, James.'"

Team Crime was dumbfounded. It seemed like the whole town expected their arrival.

"I knew it! The whole thing didn't make sense. So I guess the conductor tricked us with that warning, and the townspeople were way too friendly. The lady who checked us into the Liveranje gave us a free stay, and the guild we fought gave away their strategies faster than we thought! James is up to something, but I need the answers to my questions!" Reiki was furious. Marienne sighed with her head in her hands, but Yousuke only smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get into our formal wear and crash that party!"

The two rooms in the Liveranje were busy with preparations. Yousuke and Brock slipped on black tuxedos, unable to complete their ties. Marienne put on a white ballgown with lace lining the edges, while Reiki donned a bright orange high-low dress. The four friends exited the hotel and waited for their ride. Marienne tied Brock's well, tie, and Reiki did the same to Yousuke. After she finished, out of sight, Yousuke grabbed her hands and hugged her.

"I don't think I'll dance with other girls," he said. "Because I'll just be wih you."

Reiki felt herself blush, but the cab arrived, giving her a chance to regain brain flow. The cab was cramped, and she felt no better sitting next to Yousuke, and she only became redder when he held her hand. They arrived in front of a large, castle-like mansion. Reiki spotted ivy growing up the walls of brick and felt a suspicious feeling in her gut. She couldn't prepare herself for what came next.

The manor had turquoise walls and gold-lined pillars. Flowers grew on every inch of the room, and plates of delicate food lined the huge dining table. She reached for Yousuke's hand, bur before she could, he and Brock were at the dining table, stuffing their faces with food.

_So much for what he said earlier_, she thought.

"Cheer up, Reiki. We can have fun by ourselves," said Marienne, as if reading her thoughts. "I'm sure we can also confront James while we're at it."

Reiki nodded in agreement. She and Marienne dodged strangers, harshly rejected men asking for a dance, and pushed wealthy looking people out of their way. Reiki soon saw Yousuke and Brock run up to them.

"I think I found him, but he'll be hard to get to for sure. You really need a miracle," panted Brock. "Hell, he's surrounded by so many people, I don't even know if you can get through."

"Huh. Since when did that scumbag become so high and mighty? He's a freaking murderer!" Marienne said.

Soon a spotlight shone on James, and he casually walked over to Team Crime's direction.

"Reiki. I see you've stooped down low enough to become a mage, just like your criminal parents," said James. "Have you become so desperate? Really?"

"How did you find me?"

"Your hair gave it away," he explained, reaching out to her. Reiki held up her gun.

"Give me answers, or I'll shoot! If you die," she said with a scoff. "it's not my fault." Angered screams erupted from the crowd of spectators.

"Meet me on the second floor of this very building, and I'll give you answers. Come tommorow, without your silly friends."

"What is your plan, dammit?" Reiki was impatient, and she wanted what she had come for.

"I think you know. I still hate mages, after that bandit attack on this town, seventeen years ago, I blame your parents. The fact that the rich, powerful Abernathy wizards decided to live in this place drew them here. I want to wipe the mages of their magic, so none may die again," he explained.

Reiki looked him in the eye with a heated glare and a smirk. "You asked for it."

Yousuke and the rest of her friends walked out of the Belladonna manor and called yet another cramped cab to drive them back to the Liveranje.

"That took guts! Are you really that confident?" Marienne was pacing back and forth.

"Yeah. If I play the bad guy and side with him, I can use the 'infiltrating the enemy' strategy and you guys can pretend that I actually betrayed you! Then, I can sneak you in, and James will be defeated," Reiki explained, only to be interrupted by Brock yawning.

"Can we go to bed? I'm beat."

"Were you even listening to me in the first place?"

After Brock fell down onto the bed, snoring, and when Marienne retreated to the girls' room, Yousuke hugged Reiki again for the second time.

"I believe in you."

He let go, smiling and Reiki closed the door that divided the two hotel rooms. She put her back against the door and slid down onto the floor, hugging her knees. She was red in the face, but she grinned. What Yousuke said made her happy.

_I believe in you._

**Hehehe...hope you liked that bit of romance there. If you are wondering about James, I will explain more about him in the next chapter. And if you see that the chapter numbering is odd, it's beacause chapter one was the prologue. Sorry for the errors (if there are any) and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Halves, Lacrima, and Thoughts

**The great infiltration plan begins!**

Reiki sat up in bed, half hoping that Yousuke's head would be in the way to wake him up.

_Why do I prefer waking up that way_? she thought. _He's always just...there_.

Marienne woke up in the other bed across from her. She stood up and pounded the boys awake in the other room. They all gathered dressed and prepared outside of the hotel. They were ready to begin operation "Infiltrate Belladonna Manor", phase one. Yousuke, Brock, and Marienne practically dragged Reiki to the mansion after they finished their discussion. She stared at them, scared.

"We'll be there in time," said Yousuke, smiling warmly. "_I'll_ be there in time."

Reiki nodded and slammed the doors open, with much commotion from the new Poisoned Ivy recruits. The rest of the team dashed to the city square with a small, portable communication lacrima hidden in Marienne's pocket. Reiki stomped into the manor, brushing her hand over the lacrima in her belt pocket.

"James! Come out you-"

A figure emerged from the darkness of the second floor.

"Why hello, Reiki. I see you have come to join me," James said.

"Join you? Why the hell would I join you and your no good guild? I would never stoop so low!"

"Haven't you already done that by becoming a mage? If you join me, you might just be able to make up for your parents' sins."

I just have to play along, she thought. "Fine." She tapped the lacrima within the hilt of her belt.

...

"You two!" yelled Marienne to the boys who were bickering near the square fountain. "She's in! Now we need to wait for her signal call!"

Yousuke breathed out slowly. He was happy that she was safe, but at the same time he was worried out of his mind. Reiki could interrogate the thoughts out of Fiore's most powerful criminals, but this time she was up against a man she once called her friend. She could easily slip, giving James a chance to bring out some kind of demon attack.

_I guess I'm just being paranoid_, he thought. _Or I just like her_.

Yousuke slapped himself and ran over to the lacrima to wait for Reiki.

...

The atmosphere was tense as the bruised faces of Reymas, Violet, Verano, and Invierno looked down at her from their standing places. Her chair felt harder than she thought, and her hands nervously balled up into fists. She had never been in this kind of situation before, and for one of the first times in her life, she was genuinely scared. Memories of an encouraging Yousuke popped into her head.

_Maybe I'm just acting paranoid,_ she said to herself. _Or I like him._

As she subconciously lifted up her hand to slap herself, James entered the room. The Poisoned Ivy guildmembers saluted halfheartedly. They all glared at her, and stopped when their boss began to speak.

"So, my friend, I see you have come to your senses. We have not seen each other for a while, and it feels, well, so nostalgic. What convinced you to join us? Tell me."

Reiki racked her brain for something convincing to say. Something that would make her look good.

"As you said earlier, I believe it is right to make up for my parents' sins. I may not have realized this some time ago, but I gave it some thought."

In her head, she smiled. Her guild's founding three, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy created the guild to make up for their sins. At the same time though, she believed that her parents never sinned, but she decided to avenge them by defeating their murderer.

James shifted in his chair. "And you thought right."

...

Yousuke paced back and forth, or rather, speed walked. Marienne and Brock eyed him with utter confusion.

"Dude, are you okay? I've never seen you this worried, let alone worried at all!" exclaimed Brock.

Marienne sighed. She knew he loved Reiki, and he had ever since she joined Crime Sorcerie three years ago. Every time they spoke to each other she wished that one of them would confess to the other. That's why she and Brock had become a couple a few months ago. A memory with Reiki flashed into her head.

...

_"Reiki, I know you wanted to tell me something."_

_"Well, I think I like someone. I mean, I've been here a year, and I think he's helped me out more than anyone, besides you, of course."_

_''Who is it? I promise that I won't tell anyone."_

_''I like Yousuke Fernandez."_

_''Good luck with that idiot."_

_A flying puch hit Marienne's arm. Both girls started laughing._

_''Mari!"_

_..._

Marienne smiled. Yousuke looked at her with a glare.

"What?"

**I hope this chapter isn't too short. I wanted to center on the plan of infiltration. It's my favorite strategy, and it works surprisingly well! Please review and sorry for any errors!**


	7. Chapter 6: Missions, Worries, and Kicks

**The master plan continues! What is Reiki's mission? Can she and Team Crime successfully carry out their plan?**

Reiki sat silently in her room in the Belladonna manor. She sat with a worried face as she remembered her first mission from James. It was a mission to "prove her worthiness", but there was no way she would ever do it.

*flashback*

"_Reiki, I want you to complete this mission, starting tomorrow, to prove your place in this operation."_

_''What is it?"_

_''I want you to wipe out your once allied Team Crime."_

The clock in the city center struck five. She grabbed the communication lacrima and spoke into it, loud enough for her friends to hear her from the other side.

"I'm in. Everyone in the house is out but James. Hurry!"

Thankfully, she had set a soundproof forcefield on her door, to be safe of course. No one could figuee out her master plan.

...

"Oi! Reiki sent the signal call, time to move!" Marienne yelled. At this time, she had never seen Yousuke so happy.

"That's my girl," said a smiling Yousuke.

The four of them ran quickly to the manor, only to find their secret entrance guarded by a Poisoned Ivy guildmember. Marienne held a finger to her lips.

"I got this."

She transformed into the man she had turned into earlier during their battle. With some swift, unsuspicious attacks, she sent the guard flying, and he landed on the other side of the manor. Marienne immediately took his form. Gesturing for Brock and Yousuke to follow her, the three friends snuck successfully into their target.

...

Reiki received her call back from the team.

"Hey Reiki, we're in," whispered the voice of Yousuke. "Meet us at the first floor storage room, and we'll begin phase two."

She let out a gasp of relief. The tense feeling that she had been harboring earlier flew away from her mind. With a silent movement, she opened the door to her room. James wouldn't find her suspicious because he had given her permission to explore the manor, leaving his room and the conference room off limits. Reiki tiptoed down the stairs and made her way to the storage room. It was rather large, mostly filled with wine and beer crates stacked in high proportions.

Shuffling feet roamed outside of he storage room, and Reiki didn't think that Poisoned Ivy would be back yet. Instead, the bodies of Marienne, Brock, and Yousuke entered the room. For the second time that day, Reiki let out a sigh of relief. Yousuke approached to hug her, but Marienne stopped him and began to speak.

"Okay, we've completed phase one, so we have to kick phase two into gear. But how will we do it, Reiki?"

Reiki smiled at her, quick to answer. "I know what to do. I will ask to speak with James, and thankfully the conference room, where he is now, is located here on the first floor. I'll go in, start a touchy conversation, and give you a signal."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was abruptly stopped by Brock. "What will the signal be, anyway?"

"I was getting to that. Once I turn off my lacrima, yours should turn a red color, and that is when you head to where I am."

Marienne was confused. "How will we know where you are? We only know one way in, and that's about it."

"The lacrima has a pair signal right? I left both of these on emergency mode, so when one suddenly turns off, the other will turn on its pair tracker. It will lead you to where my lacrima is."

Team Crime stared at Reiki, dumbfounded. She smiled at them and opened the door.

"We can do it guys."

...

Reiki knocked on the door to the conference room. Her hands were sweating, and her mind felt dizzy from nervousness.

"Who is it?" said James from the room.

"Reiki."

"Come in."

She remembered being in this room a few hours before. It was all a blur to her now, a distant memory.

"So, what is it you want to talk about? Your parents? Your mission?"

Reiki nodded after he word mission. "I know what you told me to do, but I think before I go out on it, I need some clarification. I want to carry it out properly."

James nodded. "To tell you again, I want you to defeat your team of friends. They could leak out my information by telling their guild about the incident that occured during your job and the ball. I hope it's not too much for you to handle."

"So you want them killed?"

"No, just beaten enough. They need to be scared, so that when the run home," James took a drag from his cigarette. "they won't tell on our operation of magic annihalation."

"That's nice and all," Reiki said with a smirk. "But I lied a little bit."

The door pounded open with Marienne's mighty kick. Team Crime stood in a group formation in front of James. Reiki attacked first.

"Booming Gale!"

A wave of force sent a massive explosion throughout the manor, blowing it to smithereens. James landed on the ground with a thump. He struggled to get up, but Reiki pointed a gun at his forehead.

"Gunshot Special."

...

Yousuke was the first to wake up in the house. It had been three days since their return from Marauna, and Team Crime took some time off to relax. Marienne had suggested a spa resort vacation, and everyone immediately agreed to it. Yousuke sat up and walked to Reiki's room. Her scream of shock erupted theoughout the house, waking Marienne and Brock up in the process.

**I hoped you enjoyed the amazing master plan. If you want some romance, the next chapter won't let you down! Sorry for errors, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Trains, Slides, and Notes

**OMG! So sorry guys! I haven't been updating in forever beacause of school and stuff. Please enjoy this new chapter!**

The hot plates of steaming food sat patiently on the dinner table. Marienne drummed her fingers on the table and waited for the three of her friends to arrive. Today, they would travel to the acclaimed Ivory&White, a spa resort. The team needed a rest from their big Marauna job they had completed a few days ago. As usual, Marienne could hear Reiki's morning scream, Yousuke's laugh, and Brock's tempered anger erupting from his bed. She smiled, yelling for breakfast.

...

Yesterday

"A what? Really?" Reiki was excited. "Marienne, how did you get tickets for a spa vacation? And let alone to the Ivory&White!"

Marienne smiled confidently, proud of her expertise. "Well, I found some old tickets we got from a job, but they were from winter, so I didn't use them. It's almost summer, so we can enjoy our trip before it gets hot out."

As she opened her mouth to say something, Yousuke and Brock truged up the stairs to retrieve their baggage.

...

Team Crime drove in silence to the train station. Their suitcases were crammed into the small trunk, and their stuff was spilling out of it. After checking in to their designated train and finding a booth, Marienne was the first to speak.

"This is exciting isn't it? Imagine everything we can do there! I've heard so much about their luxury facilities: comfortable rooms, good food (Yousuke and Brock perked up at this), a world class spa... I think they also have a waterpark! People say it rivals the one in Crocus. There is also a spectacular fireworks show that goes off every night."

Reiki was in awe. She had never heard of such a luxurious place."That's a lot to take in. I wonder if we can get to it all."

Yousuke laughed at her unknowing of places like the Ivory&White. "We'll get to it. I think we're staying today and tomorrow, so don't stress over it."

Brock nodded in agreement, and before they knew it, they stopped at Jocasta, the town housing Ivory&White. The four grabbed their luggage and trudged towards the resort. While walking, Reiki spotted many guild tattoos, people from all over Fiore were heading to this place: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and even some Fairy Tail members brushed past her. But what the four of them saw at the end of the journey was unbelieveable. Marienne gasped in shock.

Tall white pillars held up the three story building, making the structure seem somewhat like a Greek shrine. Gold letters spelled out IVORY&WHITE, and below it, more spelled out Spa and Luxury Resort. Brock, entranced, pushed open the doors into a stunning lobby, complete with a fountain and turquoise accents, which vaguely reminded Reiki of James' mansion. Breathing heavily, Marienne checked into their room, and upon arriving, Team Crime gasped. Four poster beds and silk furniture awaited them, and a vast party tray covered in sweets sat on a table decorated with lace trim. Reiki slammed her luggage onto the ground, grinning with an excited aura.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go to the waterpark!"

...

"Breath in Mari, breath in."

Reiki and Marienne stood at the top of the resort's longest and steepest waterslide. The drop had many turns and dips, and was known to make people sick when they descended. Marienne stood at the very top, while Yousuke and Brock waited at the bottom. A safety advisor, a short, skinny mage, stood impaiently at her side.

"Are you leaving or what? A lot of people are behind you, miss, so I advise you to give up or face he slide and go. What will it be?"

Reiki snickered. "Both."

Just as Marienne turned to give up, Reiki pushed her into the tormenting waters of the slide, headfirst. Loud screams erupted, echoing off of the large structure. Reiki wet her feet and then jumped carelessly on top of the slide, almost surfing its structure. About halfway down, she caught up to Marienne.

"How is the ride?" Reiki screamed.

"At first it was a living death wish," Marienne screamed back. "But I really love it now! Reiki!"

"What?!"

"Why the crap are you on top of this freaking slide?!"

With a smile, Reiki leapt off and landed (in a perfect dive formation if you were wondering) into the pool convieniently where Yousuke and Brock were waiting. Laughing, she took off to where Marienne had landed after her ride.

Brock nudged Yousuke. "That's some girl you like, Yousuke."

"I know."

...

Erza and Jellal stood with Anya near a snow cone vendor in the waterpark. Anya sat content, licking a snow cone, getting some flavoring on her face.

"Jellal, why are we watching You-chan? He is our grown son, we can stay for Anya, not him."

"Erza, I think what Gray had said three years ago was true."

"What do mean from three years ago? Gray can be an idiot sometimes, but really, bringing up the past?"

Jella sighed and continued. "Gray said that Yousuke had fallen straight in love with Reiki after they met her during one of their jobs, so I observed a little. Erza, I know for sure that Yousuke has changed...because he fell in love with someone."

He turned his head to his son's direction, while Erza kissed his cheek.

"I guess you're right."

...

Just as Team Crime packed up their towels and gear, Yousuke stood tense for a second, but relaxed after he felt Reiki's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but for a second there I thought I saw my family."

"You probably miss them, since you aren't this far from them for long."

Just as the three of his frienda walked away, Yousuke waved at Jellal before running to catch up with Reiki.

"Ah, room 312! Home sweet hotel!" Brock flew eagerly to his bed.

Marienne nudged him in the shoulder. "At least change into pajamas first. And your greeting sounded stupid."

Reiki emerged from the bathroom with pajamas, and her friends took turns changing. After an hour of conversation, and one second of "Lights out!" from Marienne, Team Crime settled in for bed. But Yousuke stood awake. He got up and rested his head on the side of Reiki's bed, a safe one-and-a-half feet away. He moved in a little to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. He thought of how much he had loved her, ever since their meeting three years ago, and smiled. Yousuke felt his eyes grow heavy and tired.

"Good night, fox." And Yousuke slept.

...

Four things awaited Reiki when she opened her eyes.

1. A large breakfast platter with enough food to feed two people. (_Why two_? she thought. _Whatever, I'll eat the whole thing anyway_.)

2. The time on the nightstand clock. (_What the hell_? _10:00 a.m._?!)

3. A note from Marienne and Brock saying "Went to check out the place, see you soon!" (_Why did they leave me_?!)

4. Yousuke's head on the side of her bed, and his hand in her hair. (Here is where Reiki couldn't think straight and lost all connections to her brain. No thoughts, just brain matter.)

Reiki blushed, and smiled. _Now it's my turn to wake him up_, she thought.

"Wake up Yousuke!"

***Happy dance* This is the moment you've all been waiting for! A Yousuke x Reiki moment! I also hope you liked the sweet reflections of Jellal and Erza. Sorry for errors, and please review chappie eight!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dice, Food, and Alarms

**I apologize in advance for the really short chapter, but I kinda wanted to finish up anything that had to do with their visit to the Ivory&White. Enjoy!**

Team Crime decided to split up for the remainder of their last day at the Ivory&White. Brock and Yousuke (this was probably the only time that they decided to do something cooperatively together) sped towards the resort's best restaurant, Marienne went to the spa, and Reiki stayed in room 312. Reiki really wanted to go out, but she hesitated. The casino seemed promising, so she slipped on her favorite orange dress and travelled down the elevator to the first floor. Passing the lobby, she immediately found herself at her desired destination: elegant crystal chandeliers and rolling dice.

Reiki had never been to a real casino, but she gambled using small pebbles with some of her guildmates, and she always had the win. She walked over to a poker table and slammed her hand onto an unused pile of cards. Men and women at least ten years older stared at her, upset that she almost ruined a game that hadn't yet started. The poker game supervisor glared at her.

"Now, girl, just who do you think you are?"

Reiki smiled and professionally fanned out her cards. "Your next winner, that's who."

The game drawled on, but Reiki had a hard time making bets. Prices went higher and higher, until she finally gave in, with a lot of money on her side. All players dropped their cards, dumbfounded. Reiki smirked and took her winnings out of the casino back to room 312.

... (go back in time...)

Brock was hesitant about the fact that he and Yousuke were going to the restaurant. It was probably the first time that they had actually gotten along in a while. Upon entering the Reverie, the two split up and sat at seperate tables. They ordered the same amount of food, with piles of plates and soup bowls reaching the ceiling. Customers stared at them with eyes of wonder, having no idea how people could fit so much in their stomachs without stopping to rest. They stopped staring, but began running out of the restaurant.

A grouo of roughly twenty men were now inside the Reverie. They held all sorts of magic weapons, like swords and loghtning magic spears. The infamous mark of an arrow with a snake wrapped around it was tattoed onto their arms. Yousuke and Brock recognized them instantly. This was the bandit group, Venom Spear, and they were known for successfully robbing big-time recreational buildings, and their only failed mission occured when they attempted to rob the waterpark in Crocus about a few years ago (but Fairy Tail's Natsu and Lucy were getting married there, so they caught them just in time). The two went into action.

Yousuke fired bolts of light energy, knocking them out, while Brock knocked many unconcious, and after a few minutes of team work, their job was completed unexpectedly fast.

"That went a lot faster than I thought it would," said Yousuke. "It was over before it even began."

"Yeah," Brock replied. "I guess they intimidated people so that they could get money easily. This fight went down too easy. It disappointed me."

"True. We should head back."

"Sure."

After stuffing a few bread rolls into a take out box to bring to Marienne and Reiki, the two unexpected friends walked back to room 312.

...(go back in time...again..)

You know that Marienne went to the spa. You can probably guess she was there for hours, slacking, before she went back to room 312.

...

For the second time, Reiki didn't see Yousuke wake her up, which was a new chance for her alarm clock. She always set it really late to around 10 a.m., but she would be awake around 8:30 beacuse of Yousuke. If she were in her room at ten o'clock and her alarm would go off, Reiki would begin to curse because of the fact that she was off guard, and because she forgot about the whole thing.

It was 10 in the morning, two days after Team Crime's return from the acclaimed Ivory&White, Saturday.

**I hope you liked the nice finish there. If you noticed, after every one of their resort experiences, I finished with "... back to room 312". I wanted to show how they were connected, how fate is connected. I wanted to try a new twist with endings, so...that's the result of my weirdness. If you really hated this short chapter, the next will be better! Please review, and sorry for errors!**


End file.
